Buena Suerte, Peter
by where's-waldo-15
Summary: Traducido de mi otro fic: ¡Preserie! Peter recibe la palabra de la muerte de Neal, pero inmediatamente lo reconoce como el otro de las estratagemas de Neal. ¡Interacción/amistad de Neal-Peter, pero no relación de amor! ¡Si ve la relación de amor, parece demasiado de cerca! Un poco gracioso, poca seriedad... ¡lea y comente, por favor!


**Escribí este fic en inglés primero, pero quería ver la relación de cuánta más gente leería si lo fue en español, así que fui y traducido. Pido disculpas si algo de él no tiene sentido - mis conocimientos de españolas son rudimentarios en el mejor...: / Si te gusta - o si lo lees, de hecho - por favor comente! Tengo curiosidad por saber cuántos hispanohablantes llegado a este sitio y leer Cuello Blanco! :)**

**~CB~**

Peter notó que cuando entró en las oficinas del Cuello Blanco el lunes por la mañana, su equipo era excepcionalmente tranquilo. Por lo general los lunes su probies vendría a él con las últimas noticias en el caso de James Bonds, pero hoy, sólo echaron un vistazo a él de sus escritorios, y luego miraron los archivos sobre sus escritorios, aparentemente muy ocupados de repente.

Peter restó lo, pensando que simplemente no tenían ninguna noticia y sentía mal por él, pero ahora estaban trabajando doblemente duro para encontrar la última contra el gran Neal Caffrey.

Peter reflexionó sobre el joven encantador que subió a su oficina, estudiando el corkboard de todos de Neal idas y venidas del mundo, pensando que esta vez podría encontrar alguna pista, algún patrón... pero todavía no había nada. El corkboard estaba totalmente cubierto con notas, incluyendo algunas de las tarjetas de cumpleaños Neal le había enviado. Nunca pudo averiguar que el hombre – él era tan sólo... diferentes. Diferente de cada otro criminal que él había cazado. No parece haber mucho patrón a todos sus contras – simplemente nada caro captó su atención, y menos de una semana más tarde, sería una parte del alijo de Neal.

Por supuesto, nunca fue capaz de demostrar algo, pero todavía. Se hacía bonito se enzarzan con el aspecto de obligaciones forjado. Por el momento, podría poner aparte otros varios delitos que había destinado y se concentra en el que que podría poner a Neal en la cárcel. Ahora mismo, no tuvo ni idea donde Caffrey era, pero seguramente averiguaría con las noticias de otra estafa grande o robo o independientemente de en algún sitio.

Peter fue interrumpido de su reflexión por un golpe en la puerta abierta. Uno de sus probies, Diana Berrigan, estuvo de pie allí, sosteniendo una carpeta y una expresión severa.

Peter había gustado siempre Diana, ya que ella había llegado, aunque con frecuencia se ha olvidado de su nombre, y ella tuvo que recordarle. Ahora bien, más de una broma entre ellos, él todavía fingiendo que olvidó, aunque por ahora se podría también han sido calificado en su cerebro, y ella lo sabía. Le gustaba su esperma aunque, y escuchó sus reapariciones ingeniosos que hace con frecuencia a los otros agentes, aunque ella era sobre todo respetuosa con él. A veces ella snap back, pero todos en la diversión, y nunca estaría enojado con ella para él. Fue una de las muchas cosas que admiraba sobre ella. También amaba el juego de todo esto, ella nunca era demasiado seria, aunque ella había visto un par de veces frente a frente con alguien con una pistola en la cara, y ella fue maldito Mieda.

Que era por eso estaba un poco preocupado por la mirada sombría en el rostro. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como ella pierde un poco de su exterior duro?

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó con preocupación.

Le dio la carpeta después de dudarlo un momento, diciendo, "Es Caffrey".

Peter espera la carpeta que se llena de fotos de algo que Neal había robado, pero en su lugar, encontró un certificado de defunción y todas las formas de ir adelante, demostrando la muerte.

"... Es muerto." Pedro dijo sin comprender, su mente no son capaces de comprender algo so...he no podía pensar de un adjetivo para describirlo. Era impensable. El estafador encantador había muerto, a sólo veinticuatro años de edad.

Él miró hacia abajo en los papeles, movimiento aparte varios para ver a uno de ellos a la parte inferior. Miró en el espacio que lee porque de la muerte '.

_Tiburón apabullante._

Peter recordó que cumpleaños de Neal fue en seis días y mató por un maldito _tiburón_ _apabullante_, al parecer en el Caribe. Por supuesto, Neal moriría en un espectáculo fantástico. Sólo que no podía morir de un accidente de avión por accidente o coche. Parecía como él.

Que significa...

Peter se rió a carcajadas, sorprendente a Diana. Ella le miró inquisitivamente, preguntándose si había perdido su mente.

"No está muerto,' Peter rió, devolver la carpeta a Diana. "Un tiburón apabullante. Es así que _Neal_.'

Los ojos de Diana se encienden con entendimiento. 'I ' ll go buscar un robo en algún lugar en el área del Caribe, jefe'.

Peter otra vez sonrió y movió la cabeza. ' Don ' t bother. Él está muy lejos de el Caribe. Continuar como normal – vamos a ver si se nos ocurre otra cosa – ninguno cons. de Caffrey puesto que en su archivo, podríamos tener un uso para más adelante. "

Cuando Diana, Peter sentó en su escritorio, riendo silenciosamente a sí mismo. Por supuesto, Neal fingir su muerte. Quería que los federales de su cola, lo que significa que se está acercando.

_Por lo menos no es en él por avaricia,_ Peter pensó como él tiró el lechón verde fuera de su cajón de gabinete. Él miraba durante varios minutos, pensando en el hombre que él mismo había alarde tan abiertamente al mismo agente tratando de atraparlo. Lástima que él no había sabido quién era entonces – él podría has detuvieron entonces en lugar de tamizar a través de pistas falsas y más Contras de Neal. Pero estaba claro que la razón que Neal hizo todo esto era sólo para el infierno de la misma. Definitivamente amaba la persecución – que era todo.

Recordó una vez antes, unos ocho meses atrás, él había cazado al joven por las calles de Venecia después de que había robado una estatua de un museo local. Él había estado esperando encontrar Neal con el objeto de él, probablemente en su mochila. Excepto cuando había dado vuelta una esquina estrecha, había encontrado a Neal de rodillas delante de una chica joven, tal vez cinco años de edad, que estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Peter había llegado justo a tiempo para ver que Neal pone sus brazos alrededor de la joven, tratando de consolarla.

'Le ayudaré a encontrarla,' Neal le había prometido, obviamente hablando de la madre de la muchacha joven. Estaba claro que la muchacha era americana, con la mayor probabilidad un turista. Neal había echado un vistazo a Peter, pero no vaciló en su promesa a la niña. En cambio, había alcanzado abajo y había tirado la muchacha hasta se sientan en sus hombros de modo que pudiera visitar las cabezas de la otra gente para encontrar a su madre.

Peter no había seguido ya que Neal pasó por las muchedumbres y abajo otras calles. Sólo(Justo) no se sintió correcto. Neal ayudaba a una niña a encontrar a su madre en vez de correr del hombre que trata de detenerle. Aun cuando Neal sabía que iba probablemente a afrontar años en la prisión para el robo, había dado simplemente a esto hasta la ayuda a un niño en la necesidad. Cuando Peter había vuelto a su hotel esa noche, había encontrado la estatua que se sienta en su soporte del lado de la cama, una nota que se sienta en la base. Con curiosidad, Peter lo había abierto y lo había leído.

_Peter –  
Sólo quería decir que encontramos a su mamá en aproximadamente una hora, y sucedió esto aviso y recordó algunos informan sobre él robo anterior. Sólo pensé que debería ser un buen ciudadano y retomar el agente principal en el caso.  
Mejores deseos,  
Neal_

Acciones de Neal ese día habían sido la primera pista de Peter a su lado cuidando – y atrevido –. Sabía que el retorno de la estatua fue simplemente un agradecimiento, Neal no quería nada para incriminarlo, por lo que él había hecho simple.

Peter se rió entre dientes. En una corazonada, sacó su teléfono celular, él escribió un texto a 223-3739 – que Caffrey. Neal tuvo que han conocido que Peter averiguar su estratagema y conseguido un nuevo número de teléfono para respuesta de Peter.

OYE, CAFFREY. ACABO DE RECIBIR LOS RESULTADOS. BUEN INTENTO.

Apretó enviar y ni siquiera era un minuto más tarde cuando su teléfono hacer ping a una respuesta. Abrió el mensaje.

TODO EL MUNDO AMA UN BUEN TIBURÓN APABULLANTE. :)

Caradura bastardo. Movió la cabeza y se echó a reír a sí mismo, escribiendo de nuevo una respuesta rápida.

TE ENCONTRARÉ.

Antes de que él sería incluso colocar el teléfono, atravesó un mensaje, y Peter Lee rápidamente a través de él.

BUENA SUERTE, PETER. :)

Esta vez la smiley-cara pareció casi condescendiente, pero Peter no se molestó en devolver otro texto – Neal lo habría eliminado ya, y cuando Peter despertó un GPS por el teléfono, el número se habría desconectado. Por tanto no se molestó, simplemente tomando un screenshot de la conversación corta por su teléfono, y luego imprimiéndolo de su ordenador.

Cuando Peter bajó al bullpen, todavía reía entre dientes a sí. Jones le paró.

'¿Qué es tan gracioso, jefe? ' preguntó.

Peter sacudió su cabeza. 'Neal Caffrey es. Qué bastardo. ' Pero todavía sonreía.

**~CB~**

**Tan... esta idea sólo vino a mi cabeza después de pensar en los intereses creados (temporada 4, episodio 10) y Peter y Neal comentarios sobre él, y yo tenía que salir. ¿Chicos como él? He disfrutado escribiéndolo. Me gustó que Peter sabía casi de inmediato que estaba fingiendo Neal...Creo que fue mi parte favorita. :) Otra vez, por favor revise!**


End file.
